Conventional deadend anchor clamps are commonly used to secure a cable under tension, for example, an overhead electrical conductor. A deadend anchor clamp typically utilizes one or more U-bolts to clamp a keeper, which in turn applies a clamping pressure to the conductor. One drawback of conventional deadend anchor clamps is that a lineman must remove a plurality of nuts and washers. Then, the clamp is reassembled after the conductor has been introduced within the cable groove and tightened to secure the conductor. As this operation is typically completed on energized lines, handling a plurality of small components with gloves or tools, while balancing on an aerial platform is difficult.
One type of deadend anchor clamp utilizes a plurality of sliding wedges which are held in contact with the conductor. A problem with the wedge clamps is that clamping is dependent upon dynamic actuation. As a result, the wedge clamps are limited to fairly high conductor tension applications, where the tension should not reach above a zero or negative tension value, because the wedge members may release and the conductor may fall. Additionally, wedge clamps are typically expensive to manufacture.
Yet another type of deadend anchor clamp is a side opening type deadend anchor clamp. The side opening deadend anchor clamp is typically used to address the problem of removing U-bolts, nuts, and washers. Side opening deadend anchor clamps utilize at least one guide member against which the keeper and U-bolt assembly are positioned. The guide member provides an opening to the retaining groove through which the conductor may be introduced in the radial direction. The clamps also utilize a clamp having a pair of legs, terminating in a clevis. While the clevis may be removed to allow the conductor to be introduced between the legs, this operation typically is performed with the cable present. Further, the installer typically tightens the U-bolt bolts in a sequential manner to provide the maximum clamping force. Failure to do so may result in reduced clamping force or cable slippage. Cable slippage may result in increased sag of the energized lines, causing a number of potentially dangerous situations.
Another type of clamp embodies a body having a cable receiving groove and a keeper where multiple bolts are used to connect the keeper to the body, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,668 to Hall.
Other related conventional clamps are described in the following documents whose entire disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Patent Publication/Patent Nos. 2005/0066482 to De France; 2005/0015940 to Stafford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,680 to Mann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,961 to De France; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,616 to Apperson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,668 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,687 to Nordstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,528 to Farrington, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,476 to Lock et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,938 to Parnell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,413 to Taylor; and Japanese Patent No. 2-307322.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a unique and improved cable clamp with a single bolt for initiating dynamic clamping action.